


[podmeta] On Wash and the Meta in Season 8

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Series: Meta All the Way Down [Podfic Anthology] [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podmeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Series: Meta All the Way Down [Podfic Anthology] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734703
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podmeta] On Wash and the Meta in Season 8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Meta] On Wash and the Meta in Season 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055498) by [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse). 



[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/xyuzbhfnt4xkb6iaij4upizdmvfqc4oq)


End file.
